Hate or Love?
by amberuni151
Summary: Just a story, not much to say about it yet... Pairings: KradRiku, SatoshiRiku, DarkRiku, DaisukeRiku. May be Risa bashing...PLEASE READ! :
1. Chapter 1

"Dark!" Riku exclaimed, surprised to say the least, "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my favorite girl…"

"Stop joking around! I HATE YOU, remember?" he was on Riku's last nerve. She had a bad day and wasn't about to put up with him.

"Ouch! That hurts…" he whispered. The pain pierced through his eyes. 'She could never love me. I'm a reject, a fallen angel…' He inwardly sighed. How he longed for her love.

Riku stared at him impatiently, "So, what DO you want?"

"Nothing really…" he said softly. He swiftly vanished into the open window out into the darkness of the night that lie ahead. (a/n: dramatic beginning, yes?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Dark, look what I found!" called Daisuke to his inner self. It was a note written on light pink paper with hearts all around, "It's a song written for you." Dark looked surprised. First off, who would write him a _song_, and no one was supposed to know where he lived!

He started to panic, "Who's it from?"

"It has no name…" stated Daisuke, "but you should read the song, it is extremely well-written."

The note read: 'Dark, You Give Love A Bad Name;

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name

An angels smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passions a prison, you can't break free

You're a loaded gun  
Theres nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name.'

(a/n: it's the Blake Lewis version. I couldn't resist putting this song I there; trust me, there will be more…)

"I wonder who wrote that, it's a really intense song…" thought Daisuke aloud.

"Well we know one thing for sure," chuckled Dark, "it isn't Satoshi."

Daisuke looked confused for a moment, then caught on; Satoshi wouldn't be caught dead using PINK paper let alone writing a song for his enemy. He laughed as well.

"Daisuke, time for breakfast!" called his mother, Emiko.

"Coming," he called back, he'd nearly forgotten he had school that day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sighed as she streched. It was almost time for school. If she didn't get up soon, she would be late again. The last thing she wanted was detention. Her mind wandered to the night before. She wondered if her song had gotten to Dark. It was something she'd made up herself, bored during class the day before.

"Risa, get up!" she called, at an attempt to wake her sleeping sister. She groaned, today was going to be an extremely long day.

She went downstairs and grabbed a poptart. "Risa, I'm leaving!" she called as she walked out of the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke barely made it to school on time. Actually, he would've been late if not for using With as wings to travel much faster. As it turned out, he just got to his seat as the bell rang. Riku, however, wasn't as lucky.

Everyone stared at her as she walked into the classroom. She blushed and looked away. It was embarrassing to have all the attention. She quickly took her seat next to Satoshi. (a/n: yes, now she sits next to him… so, deal with it.) "Hey," she whispered, "thanks for getting that note to Dark…" "No problem," he said unemotionally. After a moment, Riku sighed softly. "What's wrong?" asked Satoshi with sudden concern in his voice.(a/n: sorry for the off characterness of Satoshi. he's going to be like that throught the story…) "Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind…" she replied, but her mind was in another place completely.

---------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Please REVIEW!!! Or else I won't update. Yes, I'm evil like that. Oh and before I forget, Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic except the words I decided to use and what order I placed them. The song was You Give Love A Bad Name by Blake Lewis. So, umm, yeah. Remember to review!-Gaerniko


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic except the words I decided to use and what order I placed them. Songs used are Lucky by Britney Spears and We Are by Ana Johnson.

-----------------------------

Satoshi paid perfect attention in class; after all, he had to keep his grades up. But today, he was distracted. It wasn't because Krad was bugging him, as a matter of fact; Krad was sleeping at the moment. No, it was because the most beautiful girl ever was sitting beside him, Riku Harada. Most would say that her sister, Risa, was so much better looking, but she was snobby and could only truly care about herself.

On the contrary, (a/n: I wanted to use the word 'contrary' even though it sounds a bit old fashioned…) he much preferred Riku. She was smart, sometimes, athletic, and a fun person to be with.

But he wasn't just paying attention because she sat next to him, no, he was worried. She hadn't been her normal self lately; she seemed lost in thoughts, thoughts that seemed to haunt her.

He inwardly slapped himself, he wasn't supposed to be in love, it could get in the way of 'more important things.'

----------------------------------

'Why couldn't YOU sit next to Riku?' complained Dark.

Daisuke, who had been doodling simply answered, 'Yell at the teacher, she assigned the seats…'

'I think I will," said Dark defiantly, 'Hey, what are you drawing?' Daisuke covered up the picture before Dark could see.

'It's none of your business!' he screamed inside his mind as loud as he could manage. Dark sulked while Daisuke decided to pay attention to the teacher, for the time being anyway.

----------------------------

'Why does this always happen to me?' thought Riku sourly as she tried to pay attention to the teacher blab on. 'I mean, Risa always gets what she wants. How do I always end up in situations I don't want to be in?' She sighed as her gaze slowly drifted to the window. It was a nice day, 'I'll walk home today…" she decided.

--------------------------

"Ms. Harada?" called the teacher.

"Yes?" she asked, her mind still somewhere else.

Satoshi noticed and began to worry even more. 'Perhaps,' he thought, 'I should walk her home from school today, just to see if she is okay, nothing more,' He persuaded himself for the rest of the period that there was no possible way that he liked the older Harada. Just when he thought he was sure, a voice in his head began to speak, 'You know you like her, but you can't have her,' the voice cackled evilly, 'because, she's MINE!' Krad!

'I thought I told you to go to sleep?' thought Satoshi bitterly.

'And I did sleep, for a little while anyway…'

'Can you manage to shut up for three more minutes? Class is almost over!'

Without another word, Krad pretended to fall back asleep, but in actuality, he was looking through Satoshi's eyes.

What he saw surprised him. He never knew that Riku sat next to Satoshi! He cursed silently as Satoshi looked back to the board. 'Look back at Riku!' he had almost screamed, but contained himself. If he blew his cover, Satoshi might try to give him a sleeping drug or take some drastic measure like that.

-----------------------------

Riku unconsciously twirled a strand of loose hair around in her finger, deep in thought.

The bell rang not a moment later, it startled her a bit. She stood up, a bit dazed, and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" called Satoshi. She turned around, curious what he wanted.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You seemed a little off today, would you like me to walk you home?" he said, his voice serious, but full of concern for her well-fare.

"Umm, thanks," said Riku, a slight blush crossed her face.

They left the school together. They walked a bit in silence. Riku broke the silence, "Umm, Satoshi, I'm really sorry…" she said, ashamed of herself.

"Huh?" to say the least, he was extremely confused.

"Sorry, I don't want you to worry about me, I can take care of myself…" she said. 'I AM STRONG!' she thought.

He nodded, understanding. A few minutes later, they arrived at her house.

"Thanks for walking me," she said softly.

-----------------------------

Satoshi felt warm arms wrap around him. He looked up at her puzzled, why was she hugging him, he'd done nothing. Still, he enjoyed the moment while it lasted. Blushing, Riku hurriedly ran inside, "See you tomorrow!" she called.

Krad laughed as Satoshi headed back to his house. 'Is that the best you can do?' he asked, still laughing. "Shut up…" Satoshi muttered darkly.

--------------------------

"Early morning, she wakes up with a knock, knock, knock on the door.

It's time to fake a perfect smile because it's you they're all waiting for.

Isn't she lucky this Hollywood girl?

And they say she's so lucky, she's a star.

But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking,

if theirs nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night?"

Riku stopped singing, she thought she heard something. But after looking around and seeing nothing, she decided to write a song for how she felt, 'Maybe,' she thought, 'it will help me sort out my feelings.'

She took out a notepad and pencil and began to write,

'See the devil on the doorstep now.

Telling everybody, oh, just how to live their lives.

Sliding down the information highway,

buying in just like a bunch of fools.

Time is ticking and we can't go back.

What about the world today, what about the place that we call home?

We've never been so many, and we've never been…so alone.'

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she wrote. The worst part was that every word she'd written was true. Dark was like the devil and she needed to get the nerve to talk to Daisuke. Time was slowly running out and soon there would be nothing more.

She quickly wiped her tears away as she heard Risa calling her.

"Riku, I need you!" she called from downstairs.

"What?" asked Riku calmly in a normal tone of voice, heading down the spiral staircase.

"Can we go see Dark?" she asked, squealing.

"Fine," said Riku sighing, she had a rough night ahead of her.

---------------------

So, REVIEW, please. Or else I won't continue the story… So, did you like this chapter? I thought it turned out ok… REMEMBER TO REVIEW: )-Gaerniko


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic except the words I decided to use and what order I placed them. Songs used are You Give Love A Bad Name by Blake Lewis and Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Yay!" exclaimed Risa. She ran to her sister and hugged her, almost knocking Riku over.

"Alright, let's get this over with…" said Riku as she followed Risa to the museum.

They quickly got past the first few guards, they were easily distracted by Risa's flirting, but as they got further and further in, the more guards they had to sneak past. Finally, Risa decided she was tired and wanted to turn around.

"Fine," said Riku, "But we're almost there…"

The police sirens went off, officers were everywhere. "Risa, get out of here!" called Riku, "I'll follow behind you in a bit…"

Risa nodded, scared and scurried back to the exit to escape. Riku however, wasn't so lucky. She hid behind a pole as the guards looked around the room. She slowly snuck further inside the building, it was so much safer than trying to escape. If she did that, she would risk getting caught.

She crept on until finally she could see the piece supposed to be stolen. She was extremely quiet until she saw…Satoshi? She gasped, surprised, but that one sound gave away her hiding place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi heard a small gasp. He looked around, trying to find where it had come from. Looking straight at Riku's hiding place he grasped her arm and pulled her out.

"Oww!" she complained as he pulled her out, "You know, you could be a bit gentler."

Satoshi recognized the voice, it belonged to Riku. 'What is she doing here?' he thought, very confused.

"Why are you here?" he asked, without emotion.

"I could ask you the same question…" she answered, defensively.

Satoshi inwardly sighed; Riku could be so stubborn at times.

"Dark is coming," he stated and motioned for her to go hide again.

She nodded, understanding and went back into the shadows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

'Here we are, Daisuke. See, I told you it would be no problem,' boasted Dark as he landed with a soft 'thud' on the museum's tiled floor.

"Hey Satoshi, didn't see you there!" called Dark like they were old friends.

Satoshi growled, but held his ground.

"You have something I want…" said Dark looking over at the painting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku tried to be quiet, but got scared, after all, she hated Dark. She started to sing about Dark, softly of course.

'Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp

and she's probably getting frisky.

Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink

cause she can't shoot a whisky.

Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick

showing her how to shoot a combo…

And he don't know,

I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4-wheeldrive,

Carved my name into his leather seat,

I took a to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think…Before he cheats.'

She laughed as she sang the chorus of the song. It was funny, since Dark didn't have a car, but he would be mad if she ruined his stuff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi froze; he could hear Riku singing softly to herself, laughing at some parts. 'She was supposed to be quiet!' he thought angrily, but after hearing her voice, he couldn't be mad for long. She had such a nice singing voice, even Dark forgot about the painting for a moment while she sang.

'I wonder who she's singing about…' he thought.

'Probably you,' laughed Daisuke.

'Grr…!' huffed Dark angrily; Daisuke didn't hear him, he was to busy laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Right now she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke.

Right now, she's probably saying I'm Drunk

And he's a thinking that he's gonna get a lucky…'

Her voice trailed off as she heard a voice call her name.

"Riku, come out, my love!" called Dark.

Riku pretended to gag at his comment as she came out into view. "Like the song?" she asked.

Dark look extremely confused, "The one you just sang?" he asked.

'Shot through the heart, and you're to blame.

You give love a bad name!' she sang to remind him

"Oh, yes, _that_ song….it was…interesting…" said Dark, at a loss for words.

She just stared at him like he was stupid.

"Am I missing something?" asked Satoshi.

Dark turned to glare at him. "Well, I'll be off now…" he said grabbing the painting and beginning to take flight.

'Wait!' thought Daisuke, 'What about Riku?'

"Opps, almost forgot…" mumbled Dark. He swooped down and grabbed Riku by the arm, lifting her up and he began to once again fly away…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Review, review, review…. Reviews make me happy! And if I'm happy, I update more often. So, REVIEW (please)!-Gaerniko


	4. Chapter 4

"Put me down!" screeched Riku. She was deftly afraid of heights.

Dark just laughed as they landed safely on her balcony.

Riku growled at him under her breath as she stomped into her room.

Dark decided to stay and watch her. It was about the only time he had to do it.

Riku plopped herself on her bed. She placed a pillow over herself and screamed in frustration. (a/n: the pillow would muffle the sound, she didn't want to wake Risa…)

"I have to sort this out," she muttered. She thought long and hard, but couldn't think of a conclusion. As much as she liked Daisuke, Dark always seemed to get in the way, and now Satoshi? She was so confused.

"Why me?" she quietly sobbed. Dark forgot to keep his cover and flew beside her.

"It's going to be okay…" he soothed softly.

"Dark!" she gasped. She looked up at him teary-eyed. Suddenly, and much to Dark's surprise, she threw herself at him, holding on for dear life.

"It's going to be okay," repeated Dark quietly as he hugged her. He let her cry and held her until she pushed herself away. Looking ashamed, she pulled away from his embrace and gazed out onto the horizon.

"Sometimes it just feels like something isn't right," said Riku gazing out the window.

"What do you mean?" asked Dark.

She sighed, "Risa gets everything she wants. When will I ever get something I want?"

"You don't want me?" asked Dark pretending to faint from the shock.

"I never said that," said Riku. Her voice trailed off. "I just wish…" her voice trailed off again. "Oh never mind. You don't even care do you?"

"Of course I care," said Dark astonished by her little outburst.

"Yeah right," snorted Riku as she settled back into her bed.

"Sweet dreams princess," said Dark quietly as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Pervert," muttered Riku before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Dark laughed as he flew home to show Emiko the picture he'd stolen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What took you so long?" exclaimed Emiko worriedly as she ushered him inside.

"Traffic," joked Dark as he handed her the painting.

"Daisuke?" she asked, knowing her son would tell the truth.

"He went to see Riku," said Daisuke, blushing slightly.

"Oh,"

The painting was put "away" (a/n: I forget what they do with the stuff once stolen…) and Daisuke headed to bed.

"Goodnight," he muttered to Dark as he too fell into a deep sleep.

Dark, however, was wide awake. 'Why doesn't Riku like me?' he thought, slightly depressed. Every girl in the world would date him; everyone except Riku. It was like she knew him best of all. He sighed.

"Daisuke? Daisuke wake up!" called Dark roughly pushing Daisuke.

"Hmm, what?" grumbled Daisuke, angry to be awoken from his fantasy.

"Let's go visit Riku!"

"Dark, it's 3 a.m. I doubt she'll be awake yet…"  
"Oh," Dark had been so caught up with her desire to see Riku he'd forgotten what time it was. "Tomorrow then," he said before also drifting off into the world of sleep.

Dark dreamed about Riku laughing with him, having fun. But that dream slowly disappeared as a piercing scream was let out into the night.

"What was that?" asked Daisuke, wide awake.

"Dunno," said Dark. He could care less unless Riku was involved.

"I think we should go check it out," said Daisuke nervously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let go of me!" screeched Riku, struggling against a blond man, crushing her against his chest. (a/n: it's Krad…) She tried to kick him, but he easily blocked it.

"Why don't you just be a good little girl and shut up?" growled Krad. As much as he loved Riku, he loved getting things his way much more. After all, he is evil.

'Krad stop!' cried Satoshi helplessly from inside Krad's mind.

'Make me," he taunted. He took flight into the night, bringing Riku with him. Still screaming, Riku hugged Krad tightly, hoping not to fall.

Krad smirked, "I'll put you down in a minute." Riku just nodded slowly, petrified.

"But first," he started before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark flew to Riku's house as fast as humanly possible. When he couldn't find her in her bed, he began to panic. 'Where is she?' he freaked out inwardly.

After circling the house a few more times, he noticed a flash of white, Krad. He raced over as fast as Wiz could get him there. In fact, he was there just as the kiss began.

Dark froze, he forgot to breathe. Suddenly he began to gasp for air. Why was Krad with _his_ Riku?

He waited to see Riku's reaction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," whispered Riku as they broke from the kiss. Recomposing herself, she began to scream a string of curses at the angel holding her. But it was useless, a blush was apparent on her face.

Krad just smirked. "See you around," he said before kissing her again and placing her back onto her bed.

"Bye," muttered Riku, still dazed from the kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How dare you!" screamed Dark as Krad passed by him.

"What?" joked Krad. "Oh, you mean the kiss? I think she enjoyed it, don't you?"

Dark growled. 'Be careful,' thought Daisuke, concerned. 'remember, I have to go to school tomorrow.'

Dark reluctantly flew away as Krad just laughed. He would win the fight, he was the strongest, or so he thought…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are nice... No review, no new chappie...


End file.
